1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protection cover of a wiring distribution box in automobiles or the like for accommodating electrical components and wire harness to be interconnected.
2. Description of The Prior Art
A wiring distribution box to be carried on an automobile is normally disposed in an engine room and a protection cover is provided on the distribution box to keep out dust, water or oil etc. causing troubles, and to protect the wirings and others in the box from damages due to collision with external assemblies.
Such wiring distribution boxes are often bonded so called caution labels showing constructions and functions and the upper surface of the protection cover a is usually selected as a bonding position as shown in FIG. 9. The temperature in engine rooms varies in a wide range and causes bonding agents to age. And therefore the label may come off partly when it collides with other articles around or the engine room is washed with high-pressure water.
Peeling-off or turning up of labels often makes it difficult to read what the labels say.